Life As We Know It
by AlL.tImE.cHaRliE
Summary: Bella's the new kid, Emmetts the old friend, Edwards the new flame.


I had just arrived. My new school. Daddy had sent me here so he could do his work. He is a police officer in a small town. He and Mother got divorced when I was little but on my 13th birthday when I had my party, Mother realized how much Daddy loved her and they got together. I'm glad as I didn't like her other partner, Phil, or The Devil as I called him, he wanted me to call him Daddy. But no, I want to keep my Daddy as he is. Mother is a successful model. I really want to go into the business and

I am an amateur. I get the odd job here and there. But Daddy has been transferred to California for an even bigger job, where he will be paid 2,500 a week. So for now he is sending me to a boarding school. I have made sure Mummy and Daddy got me the top suite. Everyone knows my name. Bella Swan. I'm a page 3, on the lad's wall model.

There was one problem. I wouldn't be in this suite on my own. Apparently it was situated with 6 luxury bedrooms 3 girls, 3 boys and only 1 girl's space was available now taken by me. It was just outside of campus to be precise it had big gates, it was a huge apartment with a floor downstairs, where I'm guessing, a living room, kitchen and dining room are stationed, then there's a floor with what looks like 2 bedrooms and a bathroom, then 2 other floors like that.

I entered the house with my 15 suitcases. Well I made a few trips. No-one seemed to be in. So I decided to find my room. I started with the 1st floor; one was a lad's room, filled with, Sports things and games consoles, this room were blue and red. The room also on that floor was a deep purple and black. This room was stunning. I decided there were no empty rooms on this floor. So I went to the second floor and I walked into the girliest room EVER! it was bright pink! It had cute teddies neatly organized on the bed and handbags and accessories all had their place and there were double doors on one of the walls, just like the first girly room I decided not to look in both of them. So I went across the hall, to find a room, it was grey and white, very soothing, it had a lot of things to do with Texas on the walls and around, and after realizing this floor was also taken I wandered up to the top floor and took went to the far end of the hallway, thinking no one would want the furthest room in the house. But when I opened it I found a cream and black room, there was a piano situated in one of the corners, a very nice music surround sound in another a double bed and a black sofa, there were also MILLIONS of CD's. I left the room and went to the only other one. I opened it to find Baby Pink and Black walls on one wall (the only black one) it had flowery wallpaper and 5 pictures on it, there were also double doors here. But I decided to get my entire luggage first, so I did 7 or 8 trips in an elevator, Yes a freaking elevator! I never knew they had this. This house is AWESOME! I took everything into my room.

I opened the double doors to find a HUGE closet, with 3 chairs and a plant in the middle, they had a remote on the table with the mirror, so I went and picked it up, I started to play with it and all of the draws and cupboards started to open and close. I then decided to pack the 11 suitcases of clothes. I had one for underwear, which I put in one set of drawers; I then opened the suitcase for swimwear and placed them in a set on drawers. Next I did my 3 bottom ones, hanging them up and putting some in drawers. I did 3 tops and vest ones. 2 Jumper and Cardigan ones and one for accessories.

OMG I left my 4 boxes of shoes in my car. I loved my car. But I had an even better one at home that Daddy is moving to California. But with me I have a limo that will take me to shoots and also a Soft Top (BMW).

After collecting the shoes and putting them in their rightful place I started on my valuables and sentimental things. I started with my Photo frames. I had one of me and an old friend. He was my best friend. He moved a week after my 14th and imp now 15. It was a really sat time because Emmett was like a brother to me. He protected me and everything. Oh well I put the photo on the desk, and one of me and Daddy, one of me and Mummy and one of yes, my twin sister. Tanya. I hate her, Daddy might be sending her to this school but she will be in a normal room. I didn't mention Tan because I hate her plus the fact I have to model with her! Our modeling names are Angel and Bow, because that what we have always called each other, I used to call her bow because I could hardly speak and that was mainly all I could say and she calls me Angel because I used to be her darling little sister, she was born 5 minutes before me. Anyway next I put a photo of me and line, she was a friend of mine when I was little, we grew apart when we got to high school, this photo is from when we were 7. There were photos of Nan and grandad, and loads of family and friends.

I then went to ornaments, I put up loads of things but the thing that is most important is the box, me and Em did, Half is painted blue and half is pink, inside are two letters, we wrote when Em left, we both wrote promises, and we were going to meet up when we were 16, and both take a the letter written for the other person and we both put our most valuable item in, I put a locket in, of my Nan and grandpa who died when I was 7, and Emmett put in his signed American football shirt. This went in a secret place in my closet.

After an hour or so I had finished. By this time it was about 5. I didn't know if anyone was home, so I decided to go downstairs and Have a little look at the surroundings. So I went down, I'm a fairly good cook so I wanted to check out the kitchen. I went down in the elevator. The kitchen was wow! It was all white marble and all the accessories were black. It had a white island in it, and black stools around it, then the living room that was very nice it was a creamy colour with one brown scenery wall and brown accessories. Then the dining room had a table which seated 6, a big cabinet with ornaments on and a small table in the corner holding a plant. I found another door and walked through it and it was like a miniature library! It was amazing, im sure I will loveeeee it here. I heard the door slam. So I walked out to meet my roommate, and when I walked into the kitchen where I had heard the fridge open, I cleared my throat and someone popped out. I know that face, Thats EMMETT!

He looked confused. "Bell?" I smiled and launched myself at him "Em!" We hugged until we heard someone clear their throat. I got of Emmett to find 2 Girls both amazingly beautiful. One was blonde and had the figure and face and height of a model the other looked like a pixie she had short spiky black hair and she was so tiny. Also stood there was a male; He looked like a gentlemen, tall blonde, with a slight curl in his hair.

"Guy's this is Bella, Bella guys." He pointed to the blonde, "This is Rosalie, My girlfriend." Then he pointed to the pixie like girl, "Alice," and then finally to the tall blonde boy "Finally this is Jasper, he is Alice's boyfriend. There is also another male who lives here, but he is helping someone new with luggage." I nodded. Rosalie I believe her name is stared at me and said to Em "That's not someone named Bella, that's Angel the page 3 model. You know the one they duplicate and call Bow." I chuckled at the last bit. "Rosalie, I am the page 3 model Angel but my real name is Isabella but I prefer to be called Bella. Oh and they do not duplicate me I have a twin sister, her name is Tanya."

"Bella why don't you show me your room, if you have already unpacked." Em said. I mumbled a yes and we travelled upstairs and once inside my room, I went to get the box. Emmett's face was priceless.

"Now Emmett I know you're 16 but I'm not so we have to wait 2 weeks until we are able to read the letters." I said. Emmett frowned and walked out without a word. I replaced the box and lay on my bed. I heard a faint knock on my door then Alice walked in.

"Bella? You haven't met my brother Edward yet. So I just wanted to warn you, he lives across the hall. He is appealing to other women, but he is shy and likes to keep himself to himself. Our father Carlisle owns this school that is why Edward has to help a young lady with her things."

"Thank-you Alice."

Once Alice had left, I crawled into bed to relax and I must have drifted off, because when I woke up it was dark outside. I looked at the clock it was 8:32. I got out of bed and went downstairs. Alice and Jasper were in the living room watching Home Alone. Emmett and Rosalie were preparing dinner. So I went into the library and sat on the sofa after flicking the lamp on. I read the tops of the books and I could see Romeo and Juliet. I began to read it. About 30 minutes later, I heard everybody being called for dinner and they shouted my name so I carefully placed the book back in the right place and wandered out. I went to fetch my plate of Emmett; we had Mash Potato, Beans and Sausage. It looked delicious. I placed my food at my seat at the table and went to get a drink I got a small glass of water for each person I set one at each place and everyone began to pile in. I noticed the salt hadn't been put out so I went to fetch it. I didn't have any shoes on my feet so I quickly nipped up in the elevator and got my pink, fluffy, spotty ones on. I waited for the elevator as it looked like someone had used it to get to the ground floor, it slowly came up and I got in. I shuffled my way into the dining area to sit down. I sat down and looked up; I noticed, subconsciously, that there were 6 places filled. I looked up to meet mesmerizing green eyes. That was the first time I saw him. This was Edward Cullen.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I gave up on my other story as I couldn't see how to improve it so I gave up.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
